Heart of Rohan
by Scared of Scars
Summary: A Rohirim girl fears the destruction of her country but is given courage when 3 travellers join their side...ONE SHOT


**Special thanks to Gollum girl2003 Coraline for the awesome summary! Please check out some of her work! It's fantastic!**** Enjoy!**

"My lady, why do you cry?" he asked, kneeling before me.

"There has been so much death. How will we survive to see the demise of Saruman?" I replied.

The man lifted my chin to his eyes. They pierced my own like daggers, leaving me to unwillingly stare back.

"If men still draw breath, they will fight back," He reassured me.

"I do not doubt mans courage nor their valor, but what else do we have?" I whispered.

"We have hope," he stated confidently.

I did not respond, for he seemed so sure of himself. It confused me to see this. Any person I had been in contact with spoke darkly of the world, telling us that we would all perish by the hands of Orks. The villagers who defied the others, sought truth in men like the one before me. These rare souls were dispersed few and far between Rohan and Gondor.

It was truly refreshing to hear tidings of the pleasing quality. The bearer of this being certain of his tellings suavely persuaded me. There was no deception hidden in his features, his ingenuous presence radiated away, affecting those around him to be hopeful as well. I wasn't an exception.

That was the first time I met Aragorn son of Arathorn. He honored the dreary capitol of Edoras with his presence, riding in on horseback a couple days before. Accompanied by an elf, dwarf, and wizard the unwelcomed group had restored my people with a King, leaving the slick servant Grima Wormtongue to crawl about the land without food or water. It did not pain me to see Grima leave; he had tainted Théoden's perception of morals.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Alesandra, do come here. There is someone I want you to meet" Éowyn called me over.

"Dear cousin, let it not be another man you fancy. I will not be able to hold my tongue about your clumsiness," I replied.

I giggled as I saw a blush burn up her cheeks. Her graceful fingers pointed accusingly towards my frame, eyes playfully glaring. Éowyn's mannerisms only made my laugh more.

Laughter seemed something of the past between us two girls. Since my father the King had fallen ill, there had been no time for childish antics. Our daily lives consisted of walking about Edoras or tending to our kin. Both were monotonous and very depressing, for we couldn't do anything to help the situation of our people. With my father back in power, we'd be able to replenish the ill manner that has been spread across Rohan.

Another soft chuckle brought me from my thoughts. The voice was deep, rugged, and calm at the same time. Not quite a river, but not yet a babbling brook.

The man stood in traveling attire, his face held soft traces of a beard, crinkles around his eyes proved that he laughed often. I found this man extremely handsome.

"Alesandra, I'd like you to meet Aragorn," Éowyn said.

"My lady," Aragorn spoke respectfully.

We bowed before each other. "Yes, we met earlier while I was-," I stuttered.

I did not want Éowyn to know of my doubts. She had enough troubles on her mind, fretting for the lives of the villagers. My weakness was my own burden to carry. I would not let Éowyn fall into despair again, when she had only just rediscovered the light.

"Feeding the horses," Aragorn's words ended my sentence. His voice barricaded my sentence, holding my feeble attempt in place.

Aragorn had proved to be full of surprises over and over again. He seemed to understand my dilemma, helping me in the greatest ways possible-reassurance was a wonderful tactic. I felt that I could trust him with anything and he wouldn't whisper a word to another soul.

We parted ways afterwards, eyeing the other. Several times Aragorn looked like he was going to stride over and talk to me, but every time he decided not to. Eventually his friend, the elf, took him to the borders of the hall and then they disappeared through the door to the balcony.  
Legolas I found out was the elf's name, exited the balcony without Aragorn following. Seizing my chance to talk to him, I slowly walked towards the specific threshold, awaiting me.

The wooden door creaked whenever I pushed through. I flinched. I wanted my presence to go unnoticed until I had registered in my mind what I was going to tell him.

"I thought you would come, sooner or later," He spoke softly.

"I….You….I-I wanted to thank you for not revealing my secret," I stuttered.

Aragorn leaned off the stone wall and spun around to face me. He swiftly stepped towards my body and with every step, I'd take two back. His confidence frightened me, intrigued me, and made me feel somewhat safe. The dampness of stone clung to my dress, as my back crashed against the wall.  
Aragorn was in front of me in mere seconds. His intense eyes bore into mine. A bandaged hand graced my skin, igniting a wild fire on my face.

"You're welcome," he said. "I can't help but wonder though, why a beautiful woman such as you would hide her strong emotions from those she loves. Your family can help you."

"Not when you have helped me first," I replied.

The coolness of his thumb, spread throughout the burning of my left cheek as it brushed over slightly.

"I wish I wasn't your last resort."

"No, not at all Aragorn," I spoke, watching him carefully. "You're my only hope in this world."

He did not pull away from my body when my bold words were spoken. He only got closer. Our chests brushed, his eyes were still locked on mine.  
The existence of our friendship had lasted a week or so and yet I felt myself growing attached to Aragorn. He was unlike any man I had encountered before. He was trustworthy. I knew he would be leaving soon. Riding off on another adventure I assumed. to bring hope to neighboring cities. Possibly countries.

If he could comprehend my feelings for him, maybe just maybe he'd share the same feelings. Deep down he did understand, just like he had many times before.

His hand tightened on my cheek, determination in his eyes. Aragorn slowly moved his face down to mine. His lips inches away, his breath tickled my cheeks.

"Alesandra," he whispered.

My name sounded sweet coming from his mouth. The same mouth I wanted to come down upon mine.

My wish was granted. His lips brushed lightly across mine. My heart pounded in my ears, my body blossomed into a flower full of passion.

We pulled away quickly, not wanting to tarnish the moment.

"Wait for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.


End file.
